Breathe In
by Uni Shall Not Sink
Summary: Molly Weasley. The Ministers daughter. Harry Potters niece. An identical twin. Has always been in the spotlight and she has always hated it. She attempts to stay away from the cameras and reporters. But when the one thing she wants most forces her into the spotlight; will she run away, or will she stay and fight? Eventual Lysander/Molly.


_Breathe In_

_I_

* * *

_It's something unpredictable; but in the end is right; I hope you had the time of your life. - Time Of Your Life, Green Day_

* * *

"Come on, Molly!"

I put on my blue graduation robe and look in the mirror- am I really graduating? Has the day finally come? No more term papers, final tests, exams or anything! I smile to myself as I fix my hair and walk down the dorm steps.

"I can't believe this day is finally here!" My twin sister, Lucy, says with a grin on her face.

"I know," I said with a smile. "How do I look?"

"Great," Lucy said, "Come on, dad will be so pissed if we're late."

I nod and we both head out to the grounds of Hogwarts, to where the graduation ceremony was being held. Lucy and I joined our family that was surrounded around the stage; my cousins Hugo, Lily, Nymphadora, and our pretty much cousin Frank were graduating as well, so naturally all of the Weasley-Potter clan is gathered around.

Frank is our Uncle Neville's son, who really isn't our uncle, but we've been around them since birth.

"Black, Ember."

I watch as Lily's friend Ember walks up and takes her diploma. We found out a few years ago that she was actually Nymph's twin sister. But that's a really long story.

Graduation, for me, isn't really that big of a deal. Mainly because of the crowd. See, when I was five years old, I was diagnosed with social anxiety and I don't do very well in crowds. However, in the past twelve years I've gotten much better, I can cope a lot better now.

"Flint, Dakota!"

Another of Lily's friends. I swear, that girl is like a social butterfly. In her defense, though they were the girls she was dorm rooming with; the girls I was dorm rooming with I didn't really like, other than my sister, anyway.

"Gaunt, Serenity!"

Is this list ever going to end? This is why I hate being a Weasley; it takes forever to get down to us.

"Longbottom, Frank!"

"Thanks, Uncle Percy," I hear Frank say to my dad. Why the Minister of Magic holds the graduation ceremony at the school, I will never understand. I guess because he's the one who started this whole graduation thing, being the Minister you have that kind of power. I wish we never watched all those stupid American movies at Uncle Harry's house.

I don't like the fact that my dad's the Minister and my uncle is Harry Potter, I hate being in the goddamned spotlight! It seems like everywhere I go Rita flipping Skeeter is there or someone else who works for the Daily Prophet.

"Potter, Lily!"

Lily's emerald eyes are shining as she walks up to take the diploma and join her friends on stage. Out of all of my cousins that are my age, I like her best. That's probably because I'm best friends with her brother and his boyfriend, Scorpius. Long story short they're married now.

They have seven children if you count their two foster kids; but not many people do because their foster siblings are dating them so it gets somewhat weird. Their youngest daughter is only three, her name is Taylor and she's so cute.

The oldest out of all my uncles is Uncle Bill, he got married to Aunt Fleur the summer before the final battle.

Then there's Uncle Charlie and Aunt Lyra who has two kids, they're Nymphadora's parents.

If we're going in order, I guess I should say my family next. I always felt like I didn't belong in my family. But then again out of my entire family, I don't think my family has ever fit in anyway. For one; we're the only one who has twins, or so we thought for a while. Then, my mother is a Muggleborn witch, which I guess doesn't matter... after all, so is Aunt Hermione. But you also have the fact that my father and his brothers never ever got along.

After us, we have Uncle George and Aunt Angelina; they have two kids as well. Obviously twos are popular in our family.

Finally, we have Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione; they also have two kids (bet you seen that coming, huh?), one of which is Hugo.

"Weasley, Hugo!"

Speaking of Hugo, he practically skips up next to Lily with his diploma under his arm and a huge grin on his face. He's always so cheerful, it's kind of scary.

"These next two people I am extremely proud of, not to play favourites or anything, my two lovely daughters, Lucy and Molly Weasley!"

I felt my sister wrap her arms around my neck I hugged her back and grabbed her hand. We both went up and hugged our father, going over with our cousins with smiles on our faces. I actually can't believe we're finally done school!

"And finally, Weasley, Nymphadora!"

Nymph went up, got her diploma, and stood next to me; I felt Lucy let go of my hand and I looked at her questioningly. She smirked, put a finger up to her lips in a hushing motion, and walked over towards dad. This couldn't have been good.

"I give you the class of 2026!" My dad declared and everyone cheered. But before we could throw our hats in the air, Lucy had the microphone in her hand.

"Happy Graduation, bitches! We fucking did it!"

I just stare at my twin in disbelief. Sure, Lucy would always say she wanted to do something like this, but I never thought she actually would. Everyone in our class burst out laughing and dad looked less then pleased. When we were dismissed from the stage Nana Molly looked at Lucy with a sharp glare.

"What in Merlin's name were you thinking?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Why not?"

"Excuse me?"

"What I was thinking," Lucy said easily. "I can say whatever I want, he can't control me anymore."

"Indeed I can!" Dad said coming down from the stage. "You're grounded until further notice!"

"No, I'm not," Lucy said with a glare. "Molly and I are moving out."

Why did she have to drag me into her messes all the time? Sure, we talked about moving out together but we never actually made any plans.

"Is this true?" My father asked, turning towards me. My whole family (or at least the ones that were there) turned to look at me. Stop staring at me I screamed inside my head, I could tell that I was about to have a panic attack; What did he want me to say?

"I-I-" I could feel the air leaving my lungs as I grasped for breath. I turned around and hightailed it out of there, not looking back even when I heard everyone calling out to me. _I can't breathe, I just need to be alone_ I thought to myself as I slowed my pace and sat at the edge of the Great Lake.

_Calm down, Molly_ I said to myself. _Breathe in, breathe out. You're okay._

I guess after seventeen years my family had finally realized following me when I was like this was just going to make me worse. I was glad for that.

When I finally calmed down I just continued staring into the water, I had dipped my feet in so they were dangling down into the lake and it was just so peaceful. I was going to miss coming out here.

"You okay, Mols?" A voice asked from behind me, I turned around to notice that it was my cousin, Roxanne who was a Mind Healer for the Hogwarts staff.

"Yeah," I said with half a smile. "I just don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?" Roxanne asked sitting down next to me. She was always the shrink.

"Lucy's my twin, and I love her - but I don't know if she's really thinking ahead... She just goes and does and says what she wants without really thinking about it." I said with a sigh. "I don't know if I'm ready to move out yet, I just finished school."

"And that's okay," Roxanne said with a smile. "You can't let your sister push you around so much, Molly."

"Easy for you to say," I said with a frown. "You have a brother and you're not a twin."

"Perhaps," Roxanne said with a shrug. "I told Lucy that she could use mine and Domi's flat until she finds a place... You're welcome to join her."

"Won't you guys be there now that school is over for the summer?" I asked and Roxanne shook her head.

"Were going to France for a few weeks, staying with some of Domi's relatives."

I nodded. "Thanks, Roxy."

"Anytime."

* * *

Thanks go to the wonderful Emily (percychased) for betaing this :)


End file.
